1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic control for electropneumatic wet settling machines for the separation of mineral mixtures, particularly coal, through the pulsating movement of a separating liquid, in which the separating liquid is energized and controlled by means of compressed air in pulsing chambers, which have measuring devices for the movement of the separating liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the German published application No. 24 11 386.8 it is known to utilize probes for measuring the pulsating movement of a separating liquid in the energizing chambers of wet settling machines. By means of the measuring values of the probes it is possible for maintenance personnel to adapt the introduction of air, particularly the duration of the introduction of the compressed air, to the changes in the pulsating movement attained, and to control the pulsating movement. Known probes emit measuring values which indicate the position of the reversal points of the pulsating liquid in the energizing chambers. The maintenance personnel, however, may even with the greatest attention recognize and control fluctuations in the pulsation only over long periods of time. In this connection, it requires appreciable experience to recognize the necessary magnitude and position of the introduction of air from the measuring values, which are required in order to keep the machine in its normal condition of operation.